Underworld
The Underworld is an extensive set of caverns that stretches across Solthris, far below the surface of the world, the depths are home to myriad biomes both wondrous and monstrous, housing cities, seas of lava, and entire nations. The deep reaches of the underworld are linked to the surface primarily through enormous Gates, though smaller isolated passages exist in the forgotten wilds of the world. Megacaverns Not all parts of the Underworld are alike, while many are dark and empty passages, others are filled with light and life. Whether from crystalline suns, glowing fungi, luminous pools of lava, or other sources, there are many lands within the underworld both ominous and wondrous. Felanwn Located mostly beneath Althesar, Felanwn is home to a stunning crystalline sun as well as several societies, including tribes of elves, knauros colonists, centipeople groves, and Echidnean cultists. It is a land of vast jungles, where slugs and snails and salamanders of every kind and size roam. Untersbad The Untersbad is a megacavern located beneath the lands of Xaxin, Magrok and the Drowned Reach in Xaxalin, where city-states of khiron thrive, dwarven slavers roam, centipeople tend to groves and the last of the trilopeople hold to their decaying temples. The Mirror Sea Located in a large cavern beneath Valthar, the Mirror Sea is a large sea of mercury, around which few things live. A lone dragon makes his home there, and the forgotten laboratories of Scheherazade lies on its shores. Slimes of various sizes move within and without. Dischala, the Cavern of Voices Beneath Anzalin lies the enormous geode caverns of Dischala'''. '''These once pristine chambers of crystals were shattered ages ago by the Moonfall, and since then, plant-life and animals have been affected by its strange magic that stores and echoes various sounds around them. Ozsartis An enormous cavern located deep beneath western Xaxalin, Ozsartis extends from the active volcanic fields beneath Nulawa to the northern edges of Nambali and Zangami. It is home to the enormous dragon Rukeria and her massive hoard of treasure, as well as dwarven and naga societies. Shenuan, the Lost Spires A series of underground chambers once home to a population of trilobite-like mortals, Shenuan is now the secret site of a massive excavation done by Jarin'sho, the Red Emperor of Zhanyi, and home to various malformed or otherwise mutated creatures. Dyath Divided between the forces of a twisted Lich and the devout people of Lower Ghebtun, the once verdant caverns of the Dyath are now a mix of dry riverbeds and acrid marshes. Orcini tribes roam the southern caverns, while an empire of naga struggle against both undead and dwarven hosts. Vaatika, the Cryptic Caverns Eerily geometric caverns known as the Vaatika, containing a strange mix of plant and animal life amid differing environs, fit together like puzzle pieces. Rumors abound of chambers deeper in the caverns made of solid metal with strange runes. Wilhelm's Deep A seemingly bottomless set of canyons, Wilhelm's Deep hosts eerie flora and fauna on its edges while its depths are pitch black and unnaturally empty. Seltancral, the Salt Cradle A salty cavern beneath the Glacial Ocean, Seltancral has no direct link to the surface but is inhabited by several tribes of Gilloch and Crusbach. The Red Miles A massive ocean of magma underlying much of Solthris' surface area, this region is also known as the Inferno. Devils are among the only beings that occupy this inhospitable pit. From the three major Hellcities of Dis, Pandemonium, and Necropolis, they plot their insidious designs against the mortal and the divine realms. Major Landmarks In The Underworld The Reliquary The Big Shroom The High City of the Khiron Category:Underworld